


CMBYN Microfic : Before You Go

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, CMBYN Microfic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, POV Elio Perlman, Reunions, Things left unsaid, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It’s been so many years, so much time spent perfecting the image of him in my mind.I had almost forgotten about the sadness hiding underneath the surface.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Lewis Capaldi - Before You Go'.

It’s been so many years, so much time spent perfecting the image of him in my mind.

How his eyes crinkled as he smiled. How happy and carefree he was.

I had almost forgotten about the sadness hiding underneath the surface.

“Was there something I could’ve said?” I ask. “To make things better?”

He shakes his head, looking tired. His eyes darker.

“If I’d had known…”

If I had allowed myself to see his hurt. If I hadn’t been too wrapped up in myself.

He takes my hand, a pained smile on his face.

“It’s good to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
